All is Fair in the Love of War
by catgirl369
Summary: Ayu is having a major problem. She keeps seeing the same girl with Kaji every time she sees him. Who is this girl she keeps seeing? Is Kaji cheating on her? With her to help are Nina and Hiroki. Will Ayu face this problem?
1. Prologue

I started going to school. I was putting on my spring uniform since spring was coming in a few days. I was just minding my own business when I saw Kaji with a girl, so I went to say hello. When I got close to them, Kaji looked at me and said something to the girl. I don't know who she was but she walked away.

"Who was that Kaji?" I asked.

"Oh! Nobody! Are you ready for school?" He asked with a fast voice.

I nodded and said "You know you can tell me who she was."

Kaji blushed a bit and paused for a moment. Then he said "Gee Ayu, look at the weather today, so perfect!"

He looked down with sadness and started to walk. I really want to know who she is for some reason, yet I have a bad feeling about this person. The girl was beautiful, wearing nice glasses, a miniskirt, and a cute t-shirt with black boots. Maybe Nina knows something about this.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

I need to find Nina and fast. The problem is… where is she? I have to figure out who is that girl with Kaji. I can't run in the hallway, so I just better walk to class. While walking to class I felt a tap on my shoulder. I jerked up and turned around. No way, it was her. The same girl from this morning.

"Hello" she said.

"Hello" I said with hesitation.

She looked at me and said "I don't believe we met, my name is Kishida, and yours?"

She seems very nice, I replied "My name is Ayu, it is very nice to meet you Kishida."

"Same here!" she said with a nice smile.

I smiled. Oh, wait I better ask her if she know Kaji- "Do you know Kaji Kishida?"

She nodded and said "Yes I do, why wouldn't I know my own boyfriend?" She smiled and laughed a little.

I gasped and started to walk away. I don't believe it, I don't EVEN want to believe it. Kaji is with her. A couple. A teardrop started to go down on my eye. So for now-no more boys for me… just friends. Just be strong and go to class. When I went inside the classroom, I sat on my desk, putting my head down in sadness. Until I heard…

"Morning Ayu!" from Nina

I put my head up and said "Good morning Nina, how was your date with Hiroki yesterday?"

She smiled and said "It was great!"

Nina looked at me closely and realized how upset I was. She asked "What's wrong Ayu? I had never seen you this sad before."

I didn't want to talk about it, but Nina is my best friend, I should tell her.

"Kaji has a girlfriend." I said while starting to cry.

Nina looked confused and said "But you're his girlfriend remember? He's still with you after a whole year without any fights."

"Not anymore. I met her. She said that he was her boyfriend. Should I break up with Kaji now?" I told her while crying.

She got pissed and said "No Ayu! You need more information on her! I'll get Hiroki to help too! We will help any way we can alright?"

I got my tears out, smiled, and nodded. Nina's right, I don't know if it's true or not. For now I will be with Kaji and not talk about it while getting some info. I saw Kaji came in the classroom with Hiroki, and then I saw Nina grabbing Hiroki in the arm and pulled him to somewhere where she can ask if he could help. Hiroki went up to me and looked at my eyes where it had tears.

"Do I have to help? I mean I know we are buds and all, but I don't know how I can help." He said with a cool and calm voice.

"Please Hiroki!" Nina said with a begging voice.

He looked at her and smiled. He sighed because he will do anything for her. Then he replied by saying "Alright, I want you to be happy since you are a nice couple."

Nina opened a huge smile with big puppy dog eyes and said "Thank you so much!" Then she hugged him hard.

The bell rang and class has started. I'm so glad I don't have to see her anymore. Now here comes our teacher.

"Good Morning class!" said Sensei.

"Good Morning Sensei!"

"Today we have a new student. Please welcome her. Okay you can come in now!" Sensei said.

She started walking in and showed herself. I don't believe what I'm seeing. I rubbed my eyes and looked again. It is Kishida. She had a good posture, smiled nicely, and saw Kaji. Now what am I going to do? I'm doomed for life. What am I saying? It's not like I wanted him for the rest of life, besides, he has Kishida. Wait… I still have a chance… I still might know nothing about her… but, what can go wrong?

Sensei was looking for a spot for her. Then said "You'll sit next to Kaji."

She was walking to her seat and stared at Kaji. When she stopped, she sat down with her smile still. Now I'm in trouble, big trouble. What can I do now?

To be continued…..


End file.
